


Daddy DiNozzo

by kazot



Series: Tiva future family fics [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, TIVA - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazot/pseuds/kazot
Summary: TIVA future AU fic, Tali dances and cries, Ziva is mad and relives bad memories, Tony messes up but does he have an excuse? and does he make up for it? Sweet little oneshot. Tony as a father, Dinozzo family, happy ending instead of the trash we got in canon. team as family.





	Daddy DiNozzo

“Where is he, I’ll kill him for this ”Ziva said.   
This happened to me and I won’t let it happen to my daughter, he better have the best excuse in the world or JJ will quickly be the last male Dinozzo left she thought.  
The dance was over Tali was clearly on the verge of tears and as quickly as she was allowed Ziva rushed up to her.  
“He didn’t come.” Tali said in a broken voice between sniffs, and quickly she was full on crying, Ziva didn’t know what to do so she just knelt down and held her daughter close rubbing circles on her back and whispering ‘it’s ok’s’ in her ear. But Ziva didn’t believe this, it was not ok she would skin her husband alive, she still had some Mossad tricks left up her sleeve.  
When the crying died down Ziva disentangled herself from the hug and looked at her daughter, her pristine ballerina clothes now covered in sweat and tears.  
“Remember those knives you wanted to play with? ”Ziva asked. Tali simply nodded her head shaking from held back tears. “I’ll let you use them on daddy I think he deserves that.” Her attempt at humour did not work, that was always Tony’s field of expertise, curse him. Tali was bursting into tears again so she hugged her daughter even closer then.  
They were interrupted by the loud sound of a car screeching to halt near the door from the sound of it, it almost crashed into the building and soon thereafter her husband came bursting out the door, special agent Anthony Dinozzo.  
He ran funny as he came over to them only to ignore her and closely hold Tali. “I love you I love. ” he said, “you were so beautiful when you danced.”  
“But, but you didn’t come” Tali stammered.  
“Oh but I watched darling.”  
“You come busting in when it’s over and except us to believe you watched? ” Ziva said angrily pointing at her husband.  
“I did, I did ”Tony said as he pointed to a security camera in a corner of the ceiling. “I had the Mchacker hack into that camera and send it live to my phone while I rushed over.”  
“Tony ..” Ziva said relieved but she was ignored again as Tony lifted Tali up towards the camera.  
“Say hi to uncle Probie and auntie Abby Tali.” Their little girl waved at the camera and the camera went side to side in response making Tali giggle.  
“I’m sorry Tali next time I’ll be here in the flesh but it’s the best I could do.”  
“It’s ok daddy, uhm daddy?”  
“yes Sweetie.”  
“Why are you bleeding?”  
“Tony! ” Ziva exclaimed noticing the trail of blood that soaked the lower half of his pants and made a small pool on the floor.   
“Ziva can you take Tali” Tony said and Ziva quickly took their daughter from him putting her on the ground and getting a chair for him to sit on.  
“Daddy are you alright? ” Tali asked.  
“Oh it’s just a flesh wound Tony joked, ah Monty Python 1975: John Cleese …”  
“We know daddy" Tali said annoyed.  
“What happened? ” Ziva demanded as she ripped the lower half of his trouser to get a better look at the wound.  
“Hostage situation, girl’s fine back with her family, the kidnapper not so much, Dawson got him good, I jumped in front of the girl got my leg with the bullet, seems today is my lucky day.”  
“Tony! you need to go to the hospital I’ll call an ambulance.”  
“Oh don’t worry, they’ll be here any moment I sort of evaded them after the shooting, guess I had better places to be.”  
The end.


End file.
